Wammy Boys Rewrites
by Pocky-LoverGirl
Summary: Ember and the boys are back...sorta! Join us as we travel through 5 chapters that have been rewritten to be not so suckish!
1. Chapter 1

**I've been such a lazy person, haven't I? Anyway, Pocky-chan's back! Now, I'm sure you're read **_**Wammy Boys**_**, my extremely old fanfic. I looked over it a few nights ago and realized that it was terrible. xD So, I'm picking 5 of my favorite chapters to rewrite. Not much will change…It's just going to be a lot better(hopefully). I hope you enjoy it! L, do the disclaimer, please!**

**L: She doesn't own Death Note…**

**Me: Good old L's got the spirit!**

**Rewrite 1: **Chapter One

Darkness was literally the only thing in sight. The fluffiness beneath my fingertips and the sheets that covered my person made it clear that I was on a bed, flat on my back, staring completely dazed at the ceiling…Where was I?

It took me a moment to regain focus, and I sat up rather groggily, placing a hand on my cheek. My fingers tapped around over my eyelids, and I realized something crucial was missing.

"Glasses…" I attempted to look around for the specs, but all I could find was more blackness. Didn't this room have any windows? It felt less than a room than an empty void.

Carefully, I swung my legs over the bed and onto the carpet floor, my hands waving around in the darkness in search for a desk or something of the sort. I hesitantly stood, wobbling a bit as I took small steps throughout the room. I wasn't really getting anywhere, and all I managed to accomplish was bump into a wall twice.

With slight determination, my hands went onto the walls and slid around, trying to find something…Aha. A knob. Two knobs, actually, that opened miniature double doors to reveal a window. Light beamed through the glass and stuck my eyes, nearly sending me tumbling backwards back onto the bed.

I blinked several times, waited until my eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, then attempted to glanced around the room once more. Success. A small wooden desk caught my blurry eye, and on the surface were my somewhat large, round glasses.

Placing them back onto my face, I sighed in content as clear and crisp sight returned to my vision, and I could finally see what this tiny space looked like. It was tiny all right. Probably the size of a little cabin or something. The desk and the bed were pretty much the only pieces of furniture in sight, as well as a seemingly broken lamp in the corner of the room.

…Not the most impressive room, but hey.

"But…Where in the world am I?" I turned my attention to the door, and I could hear the very faint sound of gunfire along with two, excited male voices coming from the outside.

With one eyebrow curiously raised, I took baby steps towards the door, pushing it open oh so slightly as quietly as I could. I cautiously poked my head halfway through the opening and my brown eyes caught sight of a large living room with three puffy-looking couches, a glass coffee table, and a flat-screen television that was stuck onto the wall.

…The place was a mess, though.

Books, papers, and what seemed to be candy bar wrappings literally covered the coffee table.

Collections of dust embellished the sides of the television and the screen.

Pillows and articles of clothing were scattered about on the carpet.

…I wasn't going to question the articles of clothing.

Beside what seemed to be the kitchen were three boys gathered at a computer, all looking to be about in their teens.

The boy that was actually using the computer seemed to be the oldest and had a head of smooth, dark red hair. He wore a long-sleeved, black and white striped shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of goggles dangled from his neck.

Standing above him with one elbow on the table was a blonde with a rather feminine haircut. He was clothed in black leather, and a bar of half-eaten chocolate was in his grasp. The last boy sat in a chair next to the table with one leg pulled to his chest and one hand twirling a lock of his solid white, somewhat curly hair…Albino, maybe? He was draped with oversized, white pajamas and was staring intently at the screen with sinisterly dark eyes.

'They sure don't look…normal.' I thought to myself, but I found myself feeling a little fascinated towards them.

"This game is a piece of cake!" the redhead sneered, the fingers on his right hand mashing various keys on the keyboard while his other hand clicked furiously away at the mouse. A game, huh? That would explain the gunfire.

"Dude, there's one right behind you!" the blonde warned with a mouth-full of chocolate. More explosions and shootings sounded from the computer's speakers, making the two boys laugh snidely at the victory while the white-haired boy remained silent as he observed.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly.

My gaze wondered from them for a minute to take a closer look around. Yup…The house was pretty big. I could see a small part of the kitchen counter and saw that it was made of really cool-looking marble, and their refrigerator was close to enormous.

"Hm…?"

My head snapped back quickly towards the boys, and jumped when the albino turned his head slightly in my direction.

"What's up, Near?" the redhead asked, though his eyes remained glued to the screen as he hammered away at the buttons.

I hid behind the door, slipping myself back into my little room in an attempt to conceal myself. There was really no point in doing it, but I guessed it was instinct.

"She's awake." I could hear the albino called Near say in a voice that was ominously cold. Tiny chills rippled down my spine and I gulped.

"Really?" the redhead said, and the pressing of the buttons ceased.

I nearly leaped out of my skin when the door I was leaning on swung open. With wide eyes and minor trembling, I looked upward to see the blond. A piece of chocolate was wedged between his teeth in a way that was unusually intimidating and piercing blue eyes stared me down.

Another gulp slithered down my throat.

"Um…um…," was all I was able to muster. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"It's about time," he murmured, devouring the chocolate in his mouth only to take another bite from the candy bar.

"Ah, come on, Mello." The redhead got to his feet, strolled over, and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You're scaring her."

Mello only glared at me.

"Don't be afraid," the redhead continued, "we're all friends here! We won't hurt you." A sound of protest escaped my lips when he grasped my arm, pulled me out of the room, and flung me onto the nearest couch. The wink he gave me wasn't that comforting…More like creepy, if anything.

"I would advise that you not be so rough, Matt," the albino said, his finger continuing its twirling motion in his hair. "She's still recovering."

"Oh, right…Sorry."

"Recovering?" I repeated, and that's when I noticed how odd the back of my neck felt, as a small portion of the back of my head. I slid a hand behind my neck, and was startled at the feeling of extremely rough, dry skin.

"W-what…"

"That's right," a new voice agreed. I looked behind the couch to see a barefooted, hunched-over man making his way through the kitchen and towards the living room. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a pair of worn-out, baggy jeans, and on his head was a rather unkempt mass of black hair. His posture was almost terrible, and I knew for a fact that he would be a lot taller if he wasn't bending the way he was.

"We found you collapsed on the streets," he explained, pulling out a large lollipop from his pocket. "You were struck by lightning. It wasn't too fatal, but your condition was still exceptionally poor."

That would explain the massive scab on my neck.

"Yeah, so we rescued you in other words," Mello scoffed as he opening another bar of chocolate. "It was a hassle, that's for sure. You were knocked out for two weeks."

I flinched. Two whole weeks?

"But we took care of you, so don't worry," Matt placed a hand on my head. A pang of guilt and thankfulness ran through me. I had no idea who these people were yet…

"I'm sorry…I-" My apology was cut short when a cupcake was shoved in front of my face.

"I assume you must be quite hungry," the man guessed, and he guessed right. I was starving.

Somewhat reluctantly, I took the pastry and after the first bite, I finished the cake virtually in ten seconds. It was a big cupcake, too.

"Thank you…," I uttered, looking down at my knees.

"What is your name?" the man asked, appearing to have ignored my comment of gratitude.

"Uh…Ember," I replied. I realized that's all I could remember. Just my first name. From my last name downward, it was all a blur, including to how I even got here. What was I doing on the streets that day? Why in the world was I out walking around during a storm?

…No clue.

It concerned me a lot. But it wasn't my main concern, not at the moment. Frankly, figuring out how I could possibly repay these guys felt more important.

"Ember…I see."

"Thank you, really," I said again, and I really wanted him to acknowledge it this time. "If there's anything I can do in return…"

"Of course!" the man mildly exclaimed, leaning forward with wide eyes.

Somewhat disturbed, I sank further back into the couch to create more space between us.

"Um…"

"You didn't think we would rescue you and then not demand repayment, did you?"

I tensed at the word repayment.

"I don't…have any money-"

"Well, of course you do not." The man made his way over to a cabinet in the kitchen, pulled out a box of strawberry pocky, and came right back. He held the box delicately between the thumb and index finger of one hand, tore the small box open along with the pink wrapper inside with the other, and immediately dumped every stick of the snack into his mouth.

I stopped myself before I could gape. I loved pocky as much as the next guy but…

As he munched away, I hesitantly spoke.

"So…What do you want from me?"

"As you see," he answered almost instantly, his mouth still full, "this home of ours isn't the cleanest place on this earth, and we are all far too busy to tend to the mess ourselves."

"Busy? Right…," was what I wanted to say when the image of the three boys sitting at the computer flashed through my head, but I held my tongue.

"We are in need of someone that will provide the service of cleaning our home," the man went on, then looked straight at me. "That person will be you, Ember."

I stared at him for a moment, then blinked.

"So…All you want me to do is clean for you?"

"Precisely."

"Like…a maid?"

"Sure. If that is how you want to look at it."

"…"

Judging from his little poker-faced expression, I knew there really wasn't another option for me, that other option being, "No thanks."

Besides, it was just cleaning. What could happen?

"Alright. It's the least I can do," I finally agreed, performing a small bow at the black-haired man. "Oh…I haven't asked…What's your name, sir?"

"L." That was a quick answer.

Mello made a face, as if he was appalled that this man just told me his name.

"L? That's a nice name," I commented. Now it was L's turn to look a little wide-eyed…although that was really the only look he had been making this whole time. It was his turn to look _more_ wide-eyed in that case.

"A nice name? That's all you have to say?" Mello leaned towards me with sharp, nasty eyes. "Do you even know who this is?"

I was lost with words, really. I glanced towards Near, but he was glowering at me, too.

"I'm sorry, I don't…," I admitted.

"Hm…I see," L muttered as he nibbled on his thumbnail. "Well then…" He froze when he saw the computer screen, which showed a paused image of the game Matt had been playing. The look L gave the boys told me they probably were suppose to be doing something more important.

"I told you boys to do research on our case."

"Uh…Sorry," Matt nervously apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"Case? Are you a detective or something?" I asked.

"…Yes. Indeed I am," L replied. "The world's greatest." I was surprised at the hint of pride in his voice.

Was that so?

The world's greatest detective, L.

It had a nice ring to it.

"Man, you've really never heard of him, Ember?" Matt questioned.

I shook my head, a bit embarrassed.

"Do…Do you all take on cases together?" I asked.

"Yes. I work at my own headquarters while they do research here," L explained. "Though they often drift from the task at hand." The sharpened expression was shot towards Matt.

"Oh."

"But I expect that to be another job for you."

I frowned a little. It sounded like babysitting in a way.

"Do you guys go to school?"

"Of course. We do not lock ourselves inside all day. I suppose you will also be attending their school now, Ember."

I didn't have an opinion of school. I couldn't even remember going in the past. I didn't even know what I was getting myself into by agreeing to stay with a bunch of guys to clean up for them. But they didn't seem so bad(except for Mello maybe), and it was better than having to wander the streets again without memories.

"I ask that you boys not take advantage of her," L said, sticking his boney hand into the empty pocky box. "She serves us, but she's not our slave."

The boys nodded, although Mello simply rolled his eyes.

L checked the clock near the computer.

"I must go now. Do make yourself at home." At the sound of a car pulling up outside, L headed out, but not before grabbing two more boxes of pocky from the kitchen.

An awkward silence fell upon the room.

The quiet shattered at the loud wailing coming from my stomach. I was still famished.

Matt laughed.

"Still hungry, huh?"

"Uh…It's okay," I reassured. Despite L's commands, I still felt weird. I was alone. With three boys that had the power to tell me whatever to do.

But as far as I was concerned, Matt was a fun-filled fellow. Mello was…cranky, to put it lightly. And Near was…Playing with action figures, like a little kid.

Call me crazy, but I found it rather neat for an albino boy in his teens to have that kind of tendency.

"I'll cook something," I decided, rising from the couch and making my way into the kitchen. I pulled the fridge open and gaped at how little food they had. Well, nutritious food, anyway. All they had were a dozen cakes. I searched the cabinets and found only mounds of sweets and candy.

I ended up back at the fridge and looked again, noticing a small compartment towards the bottom. Opening it, I discovered bread, an onion, a stick of butter, and cheese. Hm…I could actually work with it.

"Let's see…" I placed the items on the counter and searched through the cabinets again. I found a can of consomme, but that was pretty much it.

"Whatcha making?" Matt asked, leaning over my shoulder.

"Well, with these ingredients, I can try to make onion gratin soup," I replied, pulling out a cutting board from the dishwasher, a knife, and a frying pan. "Are you guys okay with that?"

"Sure! I mean, all we ever eat is cake." Matt laughed again. "Isn't that right, Mello?"

"Whatever. As long as it doesn't taste disgusting." The blonde munched away at his chocolate bar.

"Perhaps you should change first," Near suggested, his eyes glued to his action figures as they "flew" through the air.

I glanced down, actually realizing for the first time since I woke up what I was wearing. It was…

My face suddenly felt hot. I was wearing oversized, white pajamas.

"Um…Near," I began with a gulp. "Are these…"

"Yes," he responded, looking at me for an instant. I grimaced a little at the slightly annoyed tone he had.

Wow.

"Ah, don't worry about it!" Matt slapped my back. Normally I would have sucked in air through clenched teeth at the pain, but I was too embarrassed.

Of course. Why in the world would a bunch of guys have clothing for a girl? They had to use something.

"Start cooking, Ember! I'm pretty hungry myself." The redhead winked, and a small bit of comfort ran through me. I rolled up my long sleeves and pushed my long black hair out of the way.

Steadily, I began to boil water with the consomme, chop the onion, and spread butter onto the frying pan. I wasn't a cook or anything, but I knew this recipe from a manga I had read before. Might as well try it out.

I felt happy at the delicious smell that began to arise as I cooked. I poured the soup into a dish, adding salt and pepper, and place the bread on top. I grated the cheese on top, then place the dish into what I hoped was a toaster oven(and it was). When it was golden brown on top, I pulled out oven mittens and carefully removed the dish from the toaster, placing it on a mat on the dining table.

It smelled great and a smile crossed my lips.

Matt took a spoon, plunged it into the soup, blew, and slowly inserted it into his mouth.

"This is awesome," he complimented. "Mello, Near, try it!"

Mello cautiously took a sample. Near strolled over, a tiny hint of curiosity swimming in his dark eyes. He was taller than he looked. Well…Taller than me, anyway. He was still exceptionally shorter than Matt and Mello.

"It's alright," the blonde said coolly, though I could tell somewhat that he had a different opinion when he took another sip. Near didn't say much. He took a very small drop of the soup and a few bits of the bread, then began to play with the spoon by swinging it back and forth.

I actually laughed.

I didn't know where I came from. I had no idea of my past, or what these guys were really like. I was living with an apparently top-notch detective whom I had never heard of. But I had a feeling that I would get use to being here, and I was pretty excited about that.

**I'm sorry if it seemed a little rushed. I just realized that Watari is nowhere to be seen. Hm…He's probably skydiving or something. Yeah, let's go with that. Anyway…That's the first rewrite! I hope you guys enjoyed. Review if ya want!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My next selection was Chapter 4. I thought it was kind of a sweet, friendship-growing moment for Near and Ember. The reason why I didn't want to rewrite the entire story was because I simply don't have the time…And there are other fanfics I really want to get started on soon.**

**Well then, enjoy!**

**Rewrite 2: **Chapter Four

"Matt, what's all this?" I asked, setting a basket of dried laundry on the couch. The redhead was surrounded by what seemed to be parts of a dissected computer.

"I was bored," he replied, fiddling with a few wires. "I finished pretty much every video game I have."

…So he tore apart one of L's computers? I was sure the detective wouldn't feel too happy about that.

"You know, while I was at the market, a few boys were talking about a new game that came out yesterday," I said. "Something about giant robots and hearts exploding."

"You mean _Blood Bath_?" Matt twisted himself around on his rear and faced me with an excited look. "It's finally out?"

I was surprised. Matt usually knew these things. Then again, he seemed pretty exhausted yesterday from all his schoolwork, as well as the research he had to do for L, so it was reasonable that he conked out before checking the computer(not that he could now).

"Um…Yeah, I guess."

Matt laughed, hopped to his feet and ruffled my hair.

"Thanks, Ember. I'll fix this back up so I can order it!" What happened next made me take my impression of Matt to a whole new level. The redhead worked like a two-year old building a simple tower of blocks with happy whistling and within minutes, the computer was restored to its original form…and it turned on perfectly.

Jeez. These guys never ceased to amaze me.

I started folding the clothes when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, hand me my jacket," Mello bluntly demanded. I reached into the basket and felt around until I touched something leather. I fished out his strange, feather-rimmed, black leather jacket. He snatched it from my hand with a snide grunt and slipped it on.

The typical Mello. I was actually getting use to it.

L wandered into the living room as Mello pulled the front door open, letting in the sound of pouring rain.

"Where are you going, Mello?" he asked, pressing his thumb onto his lips.

"I'm just getting the mail. It's raining."

At L's nod, the blonde flung his large hood over his head and was out the door.

I folded the last piece of clothing, set the basket aside, and took a glance around. I had been cleaning the majority of the morning, and the house looked close to spotless.

I plumped down on the couch and began swinging my legs. What to do now?

"This is most unfortunate," I heard L murmur from the kitchen. The black-haired man, nibbling rather rapidly on his thumbnail, was staring into the fridge.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We're out of strawberry shortcake…"

Yikes. That was one of L's favorite kinds of cake, too.

Releasing a sighing chuckle, I stood. "Do you want me to go buy some?"

"Please do, and hurry…"

I grabbed the umbrella next to the door, but before I could head out, L added in that I ask someone to come with me.

My first option was Matt, but he was pretty much glued to the front of the computer screen. He didn't show any signs that he had heard me when I asked him if he wanted to come along.

Mello came stomping back inside and set the mail grudgingly on the counter. He kicked off his soaked leather boots and tore open a bar of chocolate with his teeth.

"Stupid mailbox is always jammed," he grunted, taking a large bite from the candy bar.

"Uh…Mello, do want to come to the market with me?" I asked. I wasn't surprised when he rolled his eyes since he was already peeved.

"No way. I'm not going back out there. I hate rain." He stalked upstairs, leaving a trail of water.

Guess I was going to have to clean that later.

So, Mello was being…Mello. Matt was internet-bound and L was in shortcake panic.

…What about Near? It seemed highly unlikely that the albino would agree to walking outside in this weather. He never really went outside period unless it was truly necessary that he had to, and that didn't happen very often.

But L said, "Oh, and Ember. I want someone to go with you."

Well, if Near wasn't going, then I would have to pry Matt from the computer. So that was the plan.

I headed upstairs and lightly knocked on Near's door.

"Come in," he said, and I slowly turned the knob and quietly stepped in.

He was sitting on his solid white bed in his solid white room, playing with his robots and other action figures.

"Hello, Ember," he greeted in his usual, chilling voice. I found myself stuck at the doorway, and all I could do was stare as if Near was unapproachable.

"Hey, Near," I replied. "Do you want to come to the market with me?"

No answer. Just an extremely awkward silence that was filled only by the sound of clicking action figure parts.

Was that a no?

"Near…," I started again, "You see, L wanted me to go buy some more shortcake and he wanted me to bring someone with me." I was fidgeting with the ruffles at the bottom of my dress. I suddenly felt so uncomfortable. Was it because of the atmosphere? The white walls? Near himself? I wasn't sure. I didn't ever feel this way around L, Matt, or even Mello.

"Very well."

The answer jolted me out of my thoughts.

"…What?" I hadn't heard right.

"I said I will go," he repeated, rising from his bed.

"Uh…You sure?"

"…Quite. Let's go."

He made his way towards me, and for a split moment, I felt my heart race. It slowed when he passed me, and I followed behind him.

'What's the big idea?' I thought, adjusting my glasses. What was wrong with me? Maybe Near just gave off that kind of vibe, the kind that would make any person's heart skip a few beats.

I grabbed the umbrella again when we reached the front door and we headed out. The sound of pouring rain and the calming smell of the fresh air it provided was a wave of gentle bliss to my senses.

Glancing over at Near, I could tell he wasn't enjoying it too much, but he didn't say anything.

I realized that my shoulder was completely soaked, and I shuffled more under the umbrella until my other arm bumped into Near's…and that's when my face started feeling warm.

Really warm.

'Is it usually this warm when it rains?' I thought, yanking at my frilly apron. 'No, of course not! What's going on?'

"Ember, are you okay?"

I inhaled rather sharply before looking up at him. He was eying me curiously.

"Huh?"

"Your face is red, Ember."

My head snapped back down to my feet.

"Uh…I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Yeah, tired of this really annoying feeling.

We reached the market and I spotted Daiko and Misaki, both wearing raincoats, selling pastries by the double doors.

"Ember, Near!" Daiko called, waving.

"What's with that getup?" Misaki asked, referring to my odd dress.

I shrugged and simply said it was a long story.

"I didn't know you guys worked here," I said.

"Oh, we don't," Daiko said as she shifted chocolate cakes in her arms. "But my mom thought helping out here would help me earn some money."

Misaki cracked her joints.

"Ah, sorry. Rain makes me stiff," she mumbled. "So, you guys need something?"

"A strawberry shortcake, if you have any," I answered.

"Sure." Daiko reached into a box that was sheltered from the rain and pulled out a full, strawberry-covered, frosted cake. I handed Misaki the money, and she smirked.

"You and Near sure hang out a lot…," she whispered. "You two have something going on?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Are you guys going out?"

The warm rushed back so quickly that my eyes watered a little.

"N-no!" I harshly whispered in return. "We're just friends!"

"Right, right." Misaki winked, giving me a friendly shove.

"Are you ready to go?" Near asked. I coughed.

"Y-yeah. Bye, guys. I'll see you at school."

The warm didn't fade as we headed back home. Misaki's words replayed in my head. No, no, no. There was no way. No way. I shook it off.

"We're friends, Ember?"

"Hm? Yeah, of course we are, right?"

"…I see."

For a minute, I thought he smiled. But I probably imagined it.

**Tada! Yay. I don't want Ember to seem so "head over heels" this time around. She seemed so girly last time. Too girly, actually. Review if ya want!**


End file.
